horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessa
Tessa is a survivor and major character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. She is portrayed by Casey Tuqiri. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known of her background. At some point she began a relationship with Dallas. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Murphy's Law" She first appeared with Riley as Sarah and Kyle dragged Talla and Jax into the holding cell under the stairs. The pair talked with Sarah briefly before Dallas, Tessa's boyfriend, returned. She kissed him before Sarah asked what happened to Emily, the other prisoner. Diana entered the room just then, asking Dallas to explain, and began beating him when she saw through him and sensed he was lying. Riley held Tessa back, not wanting her to get involved or hurt. Following that, Tessa and Riley helped Dallas outside. Tessa was last seen leaving the cabin with the rest of her group when the gunshots began outside. "Waiting" She did not appear. "In Cold Blood" While traveling the wastes, her group came to an old radio station. She, Riley, and Gabriel were tasked with scoping it out and making sure it was safe, inside Tessa was attacked by a zombie and Riley froze, only able to shout for Gabriel's help. After being saved by Gabriel, Riley apologized for freezing and Tessa reassured her it was fine, although Gabriel disagreed. They found the station unsuitable to stay at and moved on. Shortly after, they began being being chased by a pack of zombies that had broken off from the nearby horde at Siden. They bunkered down into a crumbling building and fought them off, and Diana allowed the group to rest since they were temporarily safe. After Sarah asked Diana the plan and she said they were still going after the Siden group to get revenge for everything they'd lost, Riley stood up to Diana, with Tessa there to back her up, she told Diana how bad her plan was, that she was unfit as a leader, and mostly likely going to get them all killed. Diana immediately shot and killed Riley, which caused Tessa to sob and soon after run away, escaping the group. She came across Texas and Jax, who were searching for Talla. Jax immediately recognized her as part of Diana's group, causing Texas to turn on Tessa. She begged them to forgive her for being a part of Diana's group and told them how Riley had been murdered. Texas didn't believe her right away, but Jax decided to give her a chance and she joined the group. "Eye for an Eye" Tessa helped Jax and Texas search for the others, stopping when they began to hear gunshots nearby. They investigated, seeing the remainder of Diana's group fighting against Penn's. Without hesitating, Tessa joined Jax and Texas as they gave cover fire, turning the fight to Penn's favor. Tessa spotted her former boyfriend Dallas, who had cheered on Diana for murdering Riley, and shot him. After the fighting stopped, Tessa approached Dallas. He began to cry and begged her to help him, she became cold to him and showed him no mercy before shooting him again, killing him. Tessa was then approached by Jax, who formerly invited her to join the group. "Aleatory" The group, mostly Penn, questioned Tessa on her motives and why she left Diana's group, also asking who else was left from the group. Tessa told them that Diana had murdered Riley, which prompted her to run away, and that no one was left from the group. While she talked, they heard a gunshot outside their camp. She joined Penn, Talla, and Jax in investigating it. While they searched the area surrounding the camp, they came across a bloody scene inside a cabin. After a few short minutes, the group outside heard a strange noise and then turned to see that Penn had been killed in a trap on the cabin's porch. Season 3 "Reunion" Tessa greeted Finn and Jax as they returned from scavenging. Jax offered her a Wonder Woman comic that he'd found for her, Finn then showed her a pair of condiment bottles that he'd found. She offered to wash and sterilize them, heading off to do so. Later she decided to join Roswell and Vida on another scavenging trip. Once they were out in the wastes, she suggested looking at a vet clinic for the medical supplies they needed. When they came across an unmarked grave, she remembered Riley and talked with the others about her death, she then realized that Vida reminded her of Riley and the two women shared a friendly moment. Tessa then noticed a museum near by and suggested searching through it, by chance they found a very well stocked first-aid kit inside. As they prepared to leave, two strangers entered the building and aimed their guns at the trio, before things turned ugly, Vida stepped forward, realizing she knew one of them. "Too Far Gone" Vida rushed forward, signalling Tessa and Roswell to lower their guns, then hugging Jonny and telling them that they used to be apart of the same group. Tessa complied, lowering her gun, and politely asked Tori to lower her's as well, Tori in turn complimented Tessa's hat. As the conversation continued, Tessa remembered that Virginia was waiting and mentioned this to the others, soon Tori revealed that she was an obstetrician before the outbreak and offered to help with Virginia and the baby. Back at camp, Tessa remained quiet as Talla and Marilyn grilled Tori and Jonny. Later, she rushed to Virginia's cabin as the group heard a gunshot come from inside. Tori frantically tried to explain that Virginia had turned into a zombie and bitten her, as Tessa quickly thought to amputate her arm, she was shocked and froze as Roswell shot and killed Tori. Tessa started to break down, crying as she relived Riley's death. Tessa later attended Virginia's funeral, watching on in silence as everyone mourned. "Memento Mori" Jax found Tessa sitting by herself in the shell of an old airplane, having been told by Finn she she had been acting very strangely since Tori's was shot. Jax knocked, asking to come in, Tessa complied. They sat together in silence for a bit before he asked her if she wanted to talk about what was bugging her, she agreed and told him that she no longer felt safe in the group and was considering leaving. Jax told her that he hoped she wouldn't leave because he'd miss her, but also that the decision was still her's to make. They talked for a bit about Riley and their families, Jax told her about how Joan had been separated from them in a hoard of zombies and was now gone, Tessa asked if they had looked for her, offering to help if they did. Jax was able to successfully convince Tessa to stay, afterward he offered her a chocolate bar and told her to relax, taking over her work shift for the day. She thanked him as he left although she remained by herself. "Regret" Tessa joined the others as Texas announced that Marilyn would survive (after being accidentally shot by Roswell.) When the camp was attacked and breached by a horde of zombies, Tessa saved Jax's life as the watchtower collapsed and he fell to the ground off of it. As Jax escaped, Tessa, Talla, and Texas escaped over a barricade, Tessa was grabbed and almost bitten but Texas saved her life. "If I Could Turn Back Time" She did not appear. "Absolution" Tessa looked at the map that Texas found, pointing out the nearby town of Rocheport. She suggested they look there for supplies. Tessa and the group watched as Roswell was murdered by Quebec. She seemed to take his death hard, losing another friend. She headed into Rocheport with her friends, following the Runners to their base. "New Constellations" Tessa remained quiet while the others discussed what to do with Quebec after Roswell's murder. She was later seen listening to Vida's speech while she tried to unite the groups. After Kristy Huerta arrived, Tessa and the others left for the new community in hopes of finding a new home. Season Four "Justice" Tessa and the combined Siden-Rocheport group followed Kristy to the new community. After arriving in Westhaven, Tessa was the first to hand over her gun when asked, complying immediately. Talla questioned Tessa's decision, Tessa responded saying she was tired and wanted to feel safe again. Eileen interviewed the group one-on-one. Tessa told her of Virginia and Tori's deaths and how Quebec killed Roswell for revenge. Eileen asked Tessa if she thought revenge was justified, then asking if she'd seek revenge against Quebec. Tessa denied both, saying revenge just lead to more death and didn't help anything. Tessa is last seen heading off on her own as the group splits up. "Around Every Corner" Tessa and Seth met with Kristy (and Craig) at the frontgate of Westhaven, Kristy took them outside the walls and showed them the patrol route around town. Tessa noticed Seth's eyes appearing to be irritated and puffy, like he'd been crying and talked with him for a bit, trying to distract him and keep his mind off of recent events. Kristy told them some history of the town, telling them of an attack on the town that they'd survived and grown from, Tessa was surprised and said she was glad they'd come out on top and wondered where her group would've ended up without Westhaven. The group came across several zombies as they walked, quickly killing them and moving on. Later Kristy attempted to call the other patroller on her walkie, receiving no response. Tessa had a weird feeling, saying that wasn't a good sign that they weren't responding. They stumbled upon another group of zombies, during which Tessa saved Seth after being tackled to the ground by one of them. Kristy noticed that Craig had gone missing and quickly instructed Tessa and Seth to climb into a window to a building to hide after checking around a corner they'd come from. While they hid, they watched a group of people attempt to break into the building to find them. After they left, Kristy said they needed to get back to Westhaven immediately. Tessa hurried back with the others. "Corruption" Tessa hurried back to Westhaven with Kristy and Seth. Seth commented to her that trouble always had to find them, Tessa attempted to reassure him by saying they'd get the kidnappers. Later when Kristy said she was going after Craig and Petra, Tessa immediately said she was coming too. Kristy demanded to go alone but was ultimate forced to take a small group with her, Tessa included. Eileen thanked Tessa and Texas for going, Tessa confident they'd get them back. The group spotted the kidnappers outside their base. Tessa listened to the plan, liking Texas' idea of splitting half and half to take two entrances but also pointed out how risky it was. As they split, Tessa went with Texas and Fred. As they looked for a way in, they overheard Joel speaking to the group of kidnappers, learning they were a group of religious zealots and cannibals. They made their way into the building and spotted Craig being guarded by Rachel. After Rachel left to investigate a noise, Tessa followed Texas inside as he untied Craig, who was then escorted out by Fred. Tessa and Texas hurried deeper into the building to find Kristy's group, running into them soon. Tessa questioned where Derek was, learning he'd been killed by one of the cannibals. After Tyler hurried out with Petra, a shoot out ensued between Tessa's group and the cannibals. Tessa shot Jill, killing her. After Texas was shot, Joel called off the fighting and demanded Tessa and Kristy leave. Tessa attempted to go back for Texas but Joel shot at her, causing Kristy to tell her to give up on him and to hurry. Despite not wanting to leave Texas there, Kristy was convinced Texas was dead, convincing Tessa to leave. Outside, Tessa and Kristy found Tyler with Petra, who had died of blood loss. Tessa watched as Kristy shot Petra to prevent reanimation. Hearing a commotion from the cannibal's base, Tessa and co turned to see Texas was alive and had made his way out - although he was fading fast. Tessa rushed over to help him walk and they group rushed back to town. "How Far We've Fallen" Returning to Westhaven, Tessa helped Talia get Texas to the infirmary. Tessa grabbed a bad of medical supplies for Talia and watched on as Talia and Vida, who had offered to help, quickly stitched up Texas' wound. Later, Tessa watched over Texas. Texas asked Tessa if she was ok. She admitted to being in shock over what they'd seen, Texas said he was glad they didn't actually see what the cannibals were planning. Texas said he felt like he'd failed Westhaven with Petra and Derek's deaths, Tessa said she felt the same but knew there was nothing they could've done to change it. Texas told her that the experience had taught him that you really never know when it's too late for life and to follow your feelings, saying their time could be up at any moment. Tessa said she'd wanted to tell him something, confessing that she had romantic feelings for him. Texas interrupted Tessa, kissing her and saying he felt the same. Tessa admitted she was glad and they continued talking for a bit. Tessa learned Texas' true name, Jeremiah, when he told her a story about his grandmother warning him about being shot. She complimented him, saying the name suited him. Killed Victims This list shows victims Tessa has killed. *Dallas River *Jill * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes * Tessa is bisexual. * Her full name "Tessa Matthews" was revealed via a crossover with XCOM 2. Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Diana's Group